1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method to prepare a sealed elastomer chamber filled with a kind of gas which can be chemically produced inside of the sealed chamber itself.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional methods of preparing a sealed chamber filled with gas usually consist of several steps of (1) connecting a chamber to be filled with gas to an outlet of a gas bomb at an inlet of the chamber with a pipe, (2) charging gas from the bomb, (3) stopping gas charge when internal pressure of the chamber has reached to a prescribed value, and then (4) sealing the chamber.
The above described conventional methods require various instruments and devices such as a gas bomb, an outlet valve installed on the bomb, a gas pipe for connecting the bomb to the chamber and a pressure gauge, etc. Such conventional methods are usually complicated due to handling such various instruments and devices as described above.
In case more than two sealed chambers have to be filled with gas, such conventional methods require much complicated pipeline and more complex and tougher operation must be necessary for charging gas into each of individual chambers at different internal pressure at one time.
One of objects of the present invention is to provide a novel method for preparing sealed elastomer chambers filled with gas. In other words, formation of such a chamber is easier by filling a kind of gas to be produced by some chemical reaction, for instance by thermal decomposition of a gas producing material, inside of the sealed chamber itself.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method to thermally decompose a gas producing material inside of the sealed elastomer chamber.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing sealed elastomer chambers filled with a kind of gas at prescribed internal pressure by adjusting quantity of a gas producing material to be used.
According to the present invention, a sealed elastomer chamber can be filled with gas without charging compressed gas into the chamber from outside. Furthermore, more than two chambers can be independently filled with gas at one time and internal pressure can be controlled in each of individual chambers at different value by adjusting quantity of the gas producing material to be used. Sealing process can be absolutely avoided to complete the sealed gas chambers.